I'm sorry, love
by RawrDelena
Summary: "How I feel about you? Well, I honestly don't know! I like you and I hate you and I want to stake you and want to do things to you I don't even dare to speak out loud. I am utterly confused! But there is nobody I could tell so I could get any advice, you know like 'How do you behave if you fall for your creepy Alpha Male Original Hybrid Stalker'. No!"


**A/N: So this is just another drabble I came up with. This one takes place after 4x16. Don't be confused when you recognize it, I already updated it but deleted it and reread and corrected it. But there still might be faults hence to the fact that I don't have a beta. Either way - happy reading my lovely readers!**

**xoxo**

* * *

"What do you want me to say?", Caroline hissed, glaring at him. She couldn't escape, he trapped her between the wall and himself. His arms caging her like an animal. She didn't know why exactly she chose to stop by, she just knew that she regretted it already.

"I want you to tell me the truth, love. If it's about me and my screwed up life, you don't shy away to be honest. But when it comes to you …", he said, trailing off for a moment, "to us, you don't want to face the truth." Caroline sighed, she knew he was right, even if she didn't want to admit it. He stopped her from leaving two times already, and they played their little game, like they always did. But when he asked her for what she was the distraction now, and she remained silent, not knowing how to answer, he got it.

Caroline remained silent, again. "You can't keep me here forever.", she deadpanned. Klaus sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Well, maybe I can't. But the thirst is going to be a problem for you, not for me. I'm thousand years old, I know what it feels like to drink not a single drop of blood for months.", he retorted, causing her to huff in annoyance. "Why don't you tell me what I want to hear?", he asked, irritation seeping into his voice. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine.", she said, giving in. His eyes widened. "You want to know how I feel about you?", she asked, raising an eyebrow. Klaus nodded slightly. He didn't expect her to give in so easily. Caroline used the opportunity to push him back. She started to pace around.

"What I feel? Well, I am confused. Utterly confused. Not only about the fact that I hate you with a passion, but also about the fact that I am attracted to you in a twisted way I don't seem to understand.", Caroline started, her voice rose as her fury got the better of her. "How I feel about you? Well, I honestly don't know! I like you and I hate you and I want to stake you and want to do things to you I don't even dare to speak out loud. I am utterly confused! But there is nobody I could tell so I could get any advice, you know like 'How do you behave if you fall for your creepy Alpha Male Original Hybrid Stalker'. No! I have to figure it out by myself because everyone around me is too busy with sweet Elena Gilbert to care about me. And that's not the worst part! The worst is that they don't even care about my feelings. I mean nobody asked me if I wanted to be the so called 'Klaus bait', or like Damon likes to call me the 'little blonde distraction'! No. Body. Asked me! They just assumed that I would be alright with it. And it didn't even occur to them that I could fall for you and your charms and your accent and your freaking good looks! No, no no, that's not possible. Caroline can manage it, Caroline doesn't have any feelings, Caroline's a robot, she'll be fine. But yet here I am, falling for the bag guy who killed friends of mine and the beloved of my friends. Here I am, telling you all of that even if I still love Tyler.", Caroline said. Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence, leaving both of them silent. Caroline felt tears pricking.

"Seriously?", she mumbled under her breath, hating herself for being so weak. "And here I am, telling you all of this because I needed someone to talk to.", Caroline added, turning around. She walked towards the door. She didn't expect him to remain utterly silent after her little rant, and yet he didn't answer.  
Maybe she really hallucinated as she told him that she knew he loved her?

"Caroline, love.", she heard his sweet velvet voice. She turned around, looking at him expectantly. "What bothers you?", he asked, much to her surprise. The first tear rolled down her cheeks, even if she didn't want it to. "Tyler left. For good. He gave Matt the deed for the house.", Caroline replied, sobbing as the words left her mouth. He furrowed his brow slightly as he walked towards her. "I'm sorry, love.", he said, hugging her tightly.

And even if he was somehow responsible for Tyler leaving, Caroline felt comfortable and safe with his strong arms surrounding her. Another sob escaped her lips and she trembled violently as she started crying.


End file.
